Nova
Who is Nova? Nova is a 19 year old Drift Spider, who was turned into a human and is now a student attending Chadscension Academy. How Nova came to be... Nova was born in a forest along with 60 other siblings.Nova was always the odd one out which her mother hated. Nova's mother was very strict to Nova always giving her a hard time and calling her names. Nova soon found herself leaving every night to a spot she liked to rest and get away from all her siblings and her mother. One night as Nova went to her spot, she was found by scientists who were looking for a animal to test on. They took her to the lad and began experiments on her which lasted for years until one day when a scientist accidently dropped potions onto the tiny spider. Slowly (and painfully) the tiny spider began to turn into a young human girl with spider features. Nova ran away from the lab and stumbled into a village which she immediately was attacked and screamed at until a young women appeared and took Nova to her home. The young women began teaching Nova as if she was her own which made Nova feel loved, soon calling her mother. She taught Nova how to speak, read, and make a living on what she was given. Nova was confused at her kindness as she had never seen someone so nice and helpful as her. Nova knew she shouldn't get attached but she couldn't help it.. She thought of her as her real mother and loved her so much... But she knew she shouldn't have gotten attached. One day, Nova woke up to a scream. She ran to the kitchen and saw a man standing next to a body that laid on the floor with blood puddle around it. The body belonged to the person she called mother. The man reached out to Nova but she bit him and ran away, not looking back. Nova grew up on her own, using what her mother had taught her and lived happily until she heard something about a military academy looking for students to attend... Nova's abilities and modes... Spider Nova is able to climb walls with almost any texture, only finding trouble to climb on sticky or moving platforms. She is also able to jump high up with her light weight, making her easily dodge attacks that she sees are coming at her. Her best attack being her venomous bite that she is able to choose whether or not to inject venom into them. If she chooses to inject venom, all that matters is how much venom she injects into them. Injecting a small amount will only leave a stinging pain and leave marks, injecting a medium amount will cause hallucinations or make the person faint, not being able to take it, and injecting a large amount will be death (Though it is very rare). Sensitive Emotions With Nova not being able to control her emotions, she enters stages that get more and more aggressive with the more emotional she gets. Her first stage is just hissing and backing away but she is still able to hear things around her. The second stage being a little more dangerous from the first as she gets more hostile and begins hissing louder, trying to attack whatever makes her mad, not listening to voices around her but she is still able to hear them. The third being the second most dangerous one, she slowly starts seeing everyone else around her as an enemy, not being able to hear anything besides herself but she easily calms down as it takes a lot of her energy. And the last one... Her "RAMPAGE" form... It turns her hands black with lines extending from the hand along with her fingers turning into claws. Her eyes begin to turn darker as they become cold and heartless. Since this mode is the most hardest to get into, it's the hardest to get out of. There is only a limited ways to get out of it. She is able to transform more into this mode but this as of right now is the only way she has been seen in.